


Mile High McHart

by aerosmiley219



Series: Public Indiscretions [4]
Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Married Sex, Mile High Club, PWP, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like.  Not related to any episode or series.  Just smut for smut's sake.





	Mile High McHart

“No, David,” she attempted but was once again cut off, “David?”

He continued but after several moments of no responses, he stopped “are you still there?”

“Hmm? Oh. Yes, I’m here. I’m just waiting for my turn.”

“What the hell is that…”

“It means I was tired of being interrupted. So what I have been trying to say is that you know quite well that a junior associate has taken over as second chair for me since I’ll be out of town for the rest of that week. It’s been on the calendar for well over a month and…”

“But Diane, you can’t expect me to…”

“And I fully intend to disengage. There are other people qualified to help you…”

“Diane!”

“And I suggest you reach out to them. Have a good rest of the day, David.” Diane hung up the phone without even letting him attempt to interrupt her again.

She shook her head and moved on. Truth be told, she was looking forward to the time off with her husband. It’d be the perfect opportunity to get reacquainted after their most recent time apart.

Kurt’s nephew was getting married in California wine country on Friday and even though today was only Tuesday, the couple decided to get there a few days early, just to spend some time together.

Diane had been working steadily, as usual, on a few cases, nothing major, but enough to keep her knee deep into twelve hour work days. And Kurt had been in Alabama for three weeks testifying on a case that called for his expertise.

The case Kurt had been testifying in wrapped up on time, for once, and the plan was for him to fly in and meet her at the airport for their red-eye flight. She’d have his suit packed for him and some clean socks and underwear, even though, as he liked to remind her, he wasn’t planning on having to wear anything until late Thursday.

Kurt’s flight arrived a few minutes early so to kill time, he stopped by a bar close to their gate. “Lager, please?”

“Sure thing, pal,” the bartender offered. “Do you want to order any food? I’ll be back with chips in a moment.”

“No, thanks. Chips will be fine.”

The bartender walked away and, a few moments later, appeared with a cold glass of amber liquid. He took a healthy swig and heard angels sing. This is exactly what he needed right now. Well, that, and his wife. But he’d take what he could get when it could get it.

He’d had a little over an hour and a half before they were to board so, to kill time, he started sending texts to Diane. They’d started innocently enough. 

The first was a picture of his beer with, *Safe by the gate. Would be better with you here.*

Diane replied with * :-) Getting close. On my way. *

*I look forward to it. *  
Followed quickly by, *what are you wearing ;-) *

Diane let out an audible laugh that startled the cab driver. “Sorry, someone sent me something funny,” she gestured with her cell phone.

The driver nodded as traffic inched along.

*A lavender teddy and six inch stilettos…*

Kurt groaned audibly. *Pics or it didn’t happen.*

She giggled again, this time keeping it to herself. Diane went to Google and searched on lavender teddy with black heels and wasn’t able to hold in the laugh that came over her when she found just that- someone had photo shopped a small lavender teddy bear in knee-high black heels. She saved it to her device and sent it to him with a “ :-D “

He smiled when he saw a new text from her and, after he opened it, he too laughed out loud.

*Get here.*

Kurt set down his phone and finished off his beer.

“Another?” The bartender asked.

“Not just yet. Thanks.” Kurt checked his watch to see just how close she was cutting it. Diane still had over an hour to go but still, he’d feel better once she was next to him.

He pulled out a hardback book he’d been trying to read for the last several weeks and thought that it’d be a decent distraction until his companion showed up.

After having read page 20 three times, he realized it wasn’t working. ‘Where is she?’ He thought to himself as he checked his watch once more.

Kurt gestured to the bartender and asked, “Uh, scotch, rocks, please?”

The bartender nodded and gestured to the selection. “Any one in particular?”

He looked over what they had and noticed a bottle of 18 year old Macallan. “Macallan please?”

“Good choice,” he replied as he poured him a healthy two fingers over ice and placed it in front of him. “I’ll get you some more chips.”

“Thanks.”

Kurt took a sip and groaned at the taste. He took a quick picture and sent it to Diane, “They have Macallan…”

Several minutes passed and Diane hadn’t replied. Kurt checked his phone a few times and hoped her lack of response meant she was at least in line for security.

He took another sip of the scotch and sighed. A few minutes later, his knee started bouncing, without his knowledge, and he checked his phone once more. 

Still nothing. “Damn,” he muttered to himself.

“Expecting a message from someone?” He heard from behind.

Kurt turned around and saw Diane panting but smiling. “Hey.”

“You’re cutting it close.”

“Tell me about it. Traffic was a joke and then the line for security and just ugh!” She rolled her eyes and sighed before leaning in for a quick “hello” kiss.

“Ooh. Twelve year?” She asked as she tasted the liquid on his lips and mustache.

“Eighteen.” Kurt winked as Diane reached for the glass and finished off what was left.

“God that’s good. You have good taste.”

Kurt wrapped his arm around her hip and pulled her in close. “Yes, I do. I chose you, didn’t I?”

She chuckled. “You lucked out with me, mister.”

“That I did.” He gave her hip a reassuring squeeze. “The gate is just up there and they should be boarding soon. I’ll get the tab and we can head over. Sound good?”

“Okay. I wish I’d had time for a drink beforehand.”

“I’ll buy you one when we get settled on the plane.”

“Thanks,” she sighed as he asked for the check, “it’s only Tuesday but it feels like Friday. I really need this break.”

“I know.” He signed the tab, grabbed his things and offered to take Diane’s carryon from her.

“No thanks. I can handle it.” She smiled.

They walked to the gate and stood in a corner out of the way for a few minutes before boarding started.

“Hey,” Diane started, “I never got a proper kiss.”

“Where are my manners?” He jested back.

Kurt set down his carryon in front of him and took her in his arms. Diane wrapped hers around his neck. “I’ve missed you, Kurt.”

He kissed her deeply, their lips meeting and molding together perfectly. He sighed as he realized how much he’d missed her, too. “Me too.”

She placed her fingers in his hair as she moved her tongue from between her lips, to his, asking for more.

Kurt groaned as he opened his mouth to hers, their tongues exploring one another’s, and before they knew it, they were making out like teenagers. Her fingers tugged his hair as she whimpered happily into his mouth. 

Moments later, he stopped and took a step back from her. “We gotta stop.”

“Hmm?” She countered, confused. “What…?”

Kurt lowered his voice as he looked around to see if anyone noticed them. “I’d love to show you how much I missed you, too but this is not the time or the place.” He ground his hips into her to reinforce his point.

She blinked deliberately and looked around, finally becoming aware of her surroundings. “Sorry.” She replied, blushing. “I guess I missed you more than I thought.”

Diane giggled as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips and stepped back. “We should be boarding soon anyway.” Again, she took a look around and observed, “hopefully this won’t be a full flight and we can have the row to ourselves.”

He smiled. “Agreed.”

“Now boarding, Flight 1684, direct to San Francisco at Gate 12 on Concourse K.”

“Here we go.” Kurt picked up his carryon and, again, offered to take Diane’s. She declined and began walking forward, tickets in hand, him following close behind.

They made their way to their reserved seats, quickly as there weren’t many others boarding the flight. Kurt took his seat by the window and placed his things under the seat in front of him.

Diane buckled herself in next to him and took ahold of his hand, interlacing their fingers before she leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

“I’m surprised they didn’t cancel this flight. If we’re lucky there won’t be anyone sitting around us,” he remarked.

Diane winked as a devilish smile spread across her face. “And just what are you hinting at, Mister McVeigh?”

“No screaming children, don’t have to hear anyone snore…” he replied in the utmost sincerity. “Why?”

She grinned and kissed him.

“Are you kidding me?” He half hissed, half whispered.

“Shh.” Diane looked up and gestured towards someone walking down the aisle.

A twentysomething with earphones in ears walked up and looked at his ticket. “Looks like I’m sitting next to you two,” he replied.

Diane gave a polite smile and moved her book from the empty seat, and scooted in closer to Kurt, instinctually.

The young man took one of his earbuds out and set down his book bag before looking at them, “I saw a bunch of empty seats back there. I’m gonna see if I can move. K?” He pointed out, gesturing in the direction he’d just come from.

And before either could answer, he walked off to find the closest flight attendant.

The couple exchanged a hopeful glance but didn’t verbalize anything, instead choosing to peruse the magazines in the seat pocket.

A few minutes later he returned. “I have to sit here for a headcount but as soon as they do I can move.”

“Well thank you,” Kurt replied.

“Yes, thank you.”

“No problem. My music can get pretty loud, anyway,” he offered as he sat next to them.

Diane turned to her husband and gave him a big smile.

Several minutes passed and very few others had boarded the flight. A flight attendant came by and as she counted, she tapped the kid on the shoulder and nodded, letting him know it was okay for him to move.

“See ya,” he said as he walked away, not bothering to wait around for a response.

“See ya,” Diane replied.

“What the hell were you talking about, Diane?” He asked, almost immediately.

The doors shut and the flight attendants began making their usual pitch about airplane safety, etcetera. The plane started to push back and Diane leaned in close, “Can you honestly tell me you’ve never thought about joining the mile high club?”

“Who says I haven’t already done that?” He grabbed her hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers.

Diane’s face fell. “Oh. Well I…”

“I’m kidding. I haven’t.” He dropped her hand and continued, “you’d have to be a contortionist to make that work in these bathrooms.”

She sighed and playfully slapped him on the shoulder. “Well, there’s really no one around so all we really need at this point is a blanket, right? You take me from behind…”

Kurt’s cock began to thicken. “Y… yeah?”

“Yeah,” she leaned in and bit down on his ear lobe before continuing, “slowly fuck me and if anyone walks by it’ll be like we’re sleeping.”

He pulled back and saw the excitement in her eyes. “Okay.” The corner of his lip twitched in anticipation.

Diane leaned in once more as if she were making a benign comment. “I need to feel you in me, Mister McVeigh. Do you know how badly I’ve missed you? I’m already wet from just kissing you.” She grazed her teeth over his neck, giving him a chill.

She sat back and pushed the button to call for a flight attendant and a moment later, she asked for a blanket. The flight attendant reached above them and quickly produced one.

The flight took off, on time, shortly thereafter.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We’ll be offering drinks momentarily and then we’ll be turning off the cabin lights, so you can get some shut eye. Thanks for flying with us and we’ll see you in California in a little over four hours.”

Diane smiled as she took out her paperback book, took down the tray in front of her, and started reading. Kurt looked around and fidgeted. “How can you be so calm?”

“Relax. I may be horny but I can definitely pull off a poker face.” She smiled at him and continued, “we’ll get a drink and then once the lights go out, we can get reacquainted. Okay?”

He nodded and tried to focus on his book. Again, opened to page 20.

Diane placed her hand on his knee and rubbed it gently, reassuringly, once he started bouncing it, again.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” she replied, not looking up.

His knee stilled but Diane moved her hand closer to his groin, squeezing as she did.

He did his best not to jerk his hips, sighing as he pretended to read. Kurt moved the book over his lap when Diane grasped his growing cock through his jeans and began massaging it, coaxing him to continue to grow.

She smiled at his attempt to cover her hand and let out a quiet, “better” as he relaxed and continued to lengthen.

Diane removed her hand and patted him on the thigh as the flight attendant appeared a few rows ahead of them, to take drink orders.

Kurt groaned and leaned in to whisper, “just wait until I can make you scream, fuck you long and hard.”

She laughed and turned to him, “ditto.”

“What can I get you two to drink?” The flight attendant asked.

Kurt reached into his pocket and fished out his credit card. “Two Jack Daniels and some ice?”

“Sure thing.” The attendant took his card, swiped it, and then returned it. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Jack?” She asked, “I thought you didn’t like that name.”

“Ha ha. Very funny. I figured they wouldn’t have twelve year old Glenlivet so I went with a standard.”

She nudged his shoulder and went back to reading.

Kurt used this moment as an opportunity to attempt to return the favor. His hand slid under the tray and between her thighs, massaging up and down as he went. She grinned but kept reading.

Clearly not getting the response he wanted, Kurt balled up his hand and pushed his fist upward, kneading against her clit.

Diane swallowed hard before biting down on her lower lip and closing her eyes, smiling as she enjoyed what he was doing. He watched her face for a few moments before realizing they were still technically in public and looked up. The flight attendant had begun approaching with their drinks in hand.

He quickly removed his hand and undid the tray in front of him to ready himself for the spirit but also, quite effectively covering his erection.

Her eyes opened at the loss of contact and she sighed again. She looked up as she heard Kurt thank the flight attendant for their drinks. “Yes, thank you,” she concurred.

Diane took the small bottle and cup of ice from him and set it down in front of her. She chuckled, “remember what fun we had with ice?”

“Oh yeah. That’s the night you fell in love with camping, if I recall.”

She laughed. “Close.”

They opened the bottles and poured them over ice. Diane raised her glass to toast, “to us.”

“To us,” he repeated. They both took a sip of the whiskey and set their cups back down.

Diane closed her book and looked over at her husband. “So how’d everything go this week?”

“As good as can be expected,” he replied, playing her game of ignoring what they both wanted. “I like to think I got the guy off”

She sputtered before letting out an appreciative laugh.

“Is that a habit, Mr. McVeigh? Getting people off?”

“Only those who deserve it, Miss Lockhart.” He took a sip of his drink before sliding his hand back into Diane’s lap. “And you?”

His fingers flicked her clit.

“Oh. Well, you know my policy on getting people off.”

He chuckled. “No, how’s work?”

She sighed, “good.”

Diane looked over at him, “you know I can multi-task, right? I can talk about work while you do… this… and not be distracted.”

He grinned. “I know. But where’s the fun in that?”

“Exactly.” She leaned in closer, her breath hot on his neck, and flicked his ear lobe with her tongue, “don’t stop?”

Kurt rocked his hand against her harder and faster; she whimpered quietly in response.

“Kurt…” she whispered as she placed her hand over his. 

He slowed his hand and sipped from his cup, “too much?” He asked, slightly confused. Kurt knew her limits and he was fairly certain he hadn’t gotten there already.

“Too close. I haven’t gotten off in over a week,” she hissed.

Kurt smiled as he set down his cup and reached over Diane to grab the blanket on the seat next to her, his arm deliberately brushing against her breasts as he did.

She shook her head and kept her giggle to herself. “I’m looking forward to someone finally coming by to pick up our empty cups.”

“Me too,” he agreed as he spread the blanket out across their laps. Kurt reached under and unbuckled Diane’s seat belt, letting his hand linger over her lap.

She finished off her drink and poured her ice into Kurt’s cup. “Drink up,” she offered.

Diane reached under and moved his hand aside to tug her slacks down just enough before grabbing the cup and tipping it back. She set it on the tray in front of the empty seat next to her.

She moved over on her hip and pushed back into him. “Sleep?” Diane pushed the seat back and proceeded to get comfortable on her side.

He smiled and reached under the blanket over him, first undoing his seat belt then his pants. Kurt tugged just enough to let him spring free from his jeans. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her into him, his cock brushing against her ass.

Diane sighed, appreciatively as she felt his body next to hers.

Kurt reached under and pushed himself against her before pulling her panties aside and sliding in to her.

The couple sighed in unison as Kurt’s hips moved against her, slowly, almost imperceptibly.

Diane closed her eyes and slid her hand down to her clit, pushing herself closer to an orgasm. They hadn’t been together in so long that it wasn’t going to take much more for her to finish.

She wanted to beg for more, to express her pleasure, to tell him how incredible he was making her feel, how much she’d needed this. But she couldn’t. And she knew it, which only seemed to excite her further. Diane pushed back into him to try to show him how bad her need was at that moment.

A flight attendant appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, to clean up any trash. Kurt froze, begging whatever deity there may be that they not get caught, and sighed once that person took their cups and continued on.

Diane squeezed her internal muscles and worked her fingers against her clit faster. 

Kurt groaned quietly before leaning in and kissing her neck. “You did that on purpose.”

She nodded. “Mmhmm.”

Diane did it again and pushed back harder. Kurt pushed into her harder and with very little rhythm but it wasn’t going to take much more, for them both. Her breathing came faster and hitched in her throat before it hit her. She came hard enough to spark Kurt’s orgasm. 

He panted her into her shoulder and bit down in an attempt to hold back his grunts of pleasure.

Her body relaxed against his as she breathed outwards, deliberately, controlling the level of noise she let out. She shook once as the last bit of her orgasm hit her. Kurt pushed into her and groaned a grateful, “fuck,” into her shoulder.

Diane smiled and straightened her position in the seat. Kurt followed suit and took ahold of her hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss but then quickly remembering where it just was. He devoured her fingers, much to her delight.

Their breathing continued to slow as Diane rested her head on his shoulder. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

He chuckled. “I love you, too.”

The couple sat in silence, enjoying the quiet of the moment after finally being able to be rejoined as man and wife before Kurt laughed again. He looked over at her and, after she did the same, “you took my cherry.”

She laughed aloud and covered her mouth so as not to wake anyone near them. “Me too.”

Several minutes of post-coital bliss passed before Diane looked at her husband and, with a smile, asked, “so what’s on your bucket list?”

“Hmm?”

She raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

“I, uh, I don’t know?”

“Are you seriously telling me there’s nothing you want to do, sexually?”

He chuckled. “Of course there is. But my head is sorta fogged right now. Maybe ask me again later?”

She smiled. “Sure. I’m going to close my eyes, okay?”

“Okay.”

Diane rested her head on his shoulder and Kurt opened to page 20 and, for the first time in weeks, was able to make it past it.

The plane landed three hours later. Diane got more rest than she usually does when she tries to sleep on a plane. Maybe it was the sex. Maybe it was the booze. Maybe it was knowing she was about to have a few days off, just her and her cowboy. But more than anything else, it was probably because she was back with him after so long.

The couple rose to walk out of the plane and as they were leaving, the flight attendant, who’d been saying goodbyes to everyone, smiled and winked at them. “Have a great time, you two.”


End file.
